Family's trip
by YellowRose13
Summary: Mung Daals catering company's owner got an idea and excitement and laughter by snitzel and chowder they go on a trip.and not so much with truffles shes not even coming anyway find and out the rest! Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Mung's idea

OK THIS IS MY FIRST EVER CHAPTER/FANFIC IVE EVER WRITTEN IN HISTORY

IT TOOK ME OVER two weeks TO MAKE THIS WHOLE FANFIC

ONE EARLY MORNING MUNG THOUGHT OF AN IDEA

MUNG-HEY I thought of an idea!

Truffles –yeah yeah we all want to know what your big idea is blah blah blah.

Mung –well I thought of this idea of…

Snitzel- rada rada rada?

Mung- oh hey snitzel! I was telling truffles about this idea…

Chowder – hey Mung! What's for breakfast? Oh and what's with all the noise?

Mung - well I thought of this idea about …….

Gazpacho-morning Mung what's with all the noise?

Panini-hey chowder

Chowder-I'm not your boyfriend!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Panini-*while hugging chowder* when you say those words its like your saying I love you to me

Chowder-*while holding Snitzel in the air and trying to squish Panini* Snitzel help me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wait there's only one way to deal with this….. *while grabbing a bluennana.

*chowder acting like the bluennana was a phone* "ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!" huh oh hello endive what you want Panini back home? Ok! Hey Panini! Endive wants you home!

Panini- oh ok chowder * while leaving*

Chowder –wow that was close.

Mung- chowder are you finish?

Chowder- yes pretty much

Mung -before I will explain my idea I will ask a question…..

Gazpacho.

Gazpacho-yes?

Mung-you are not in this fanfic.

Gazpacho-oh, Ok. *poof!*

Mung-as I was saying…….

Authoress-ok break time!

Chowder awwww. I really wanted to hear about mungs made up script 

Authoress-sorry chowder but I'm the one who's really tired of all these thinking after this break im pretty sure you'll be able to hear mungs ideas

Chowder-really? 

Authoress- maybe * smirk*

Mung-will they ever let me tell my idea Snitzel?

Snitzel- rada rada rada rada

Mung-hmmmmmmmmmm. You're probably right Snitzel.

Panini- hey chowder.

Chowder –I'm not you r boyfriend!

Authoress- will they ever stop fighting?

Mung- I don't know authoress, I don't know

Authoress- ok back to your places break times over!

Ok it's the end of the chapter!


	2. to the beach!

Chapter2 to the beach!

Mung- as I was saying my idea was all boys in this kitchen will go to the beach and the girls do anything they want as long as there not going to the beach with us.

Truffle- great! Im going to the spa!

Mung- ok to the beach!

*during the trip*

Chowder-hey mung I need to go to the bathroom

Mung- ok chowder as long as you wait.

Chowder-aye yay! Mung!

*3 seconds later*

Chowder- Mung I really need to go.

Mung- ok chowder where here.

Chowder- hooray!

Snitzel-rada rada rada

Mung-ok Snitzel you can take a break too

*meanwhile with Panini*

Panini- misses endive why do you want me here?

Endive-Panini, I've got a plan! Let's go to the beach!

Panini- yes, good choice misses endive.

*back to chowder and co.*

Snitzel- rada rada rada?

Chowder-yeah I'm almost done….ok I'm done! *swinging the door open till hit Snitzel*

Snitzel-rada rada rada!

Chowder- oh sorry Snitzel I'll do it again *keeps doing what he did before until Snitzel told chowder something.*

Snitzel-rada!

Chowder-ok ok I'll go back to the car

Snitzel-rada rada rada *Snitzel saying while going to the bathroom*

*Mean while with Panini and endive*

Endive-panini get in the car!

Panini-yes miss endive! Iwill never forget you num nums

*back to Snitzel and co.*

Snitzel- radaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

(Authoress: you wondering what happened to Snitzel when you were reading about Panini?

Well it all started when Snitzel came into the bathroom and that somewhat pet of Panini just burst out of the toilet. If your wondering what it looks like or you don't remember it was first seen after it came out of the nofruit that chowder happened to hit once.)

Authoress-ok break time!

Mung – finally I think this is the first time I'll be happy to have a break time right Snitzel.

Snitzel- rada!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mung- hey authoress did you even stop that somewhat pet of Panini?

Authoress- erhem that was my pet.

Mung- ah. Oh and where is truffle?

Authoress- you know the time she said that she's going to the spa.

Mung- yeah.

Authoress- she really went out to the spa.

Mung- oh

Panini-hello num nums I missed you *while hugging chowder*

Chowder-ahhhh!!!!! Snitzel help me! *repeating the time he was holding Snitzel in the air and trying to squish Panini*

Snitzel- *still monster on face* rada!!!!!!!!!!

Panini- *walking in a straight line not even trying to dodge the attacks*

Chowder-*covering mouth trying to imitate endive* hey! Panini! I need you to come here!

Panini-yes miss endive.

Chowder- phew. That was close

Authoress- um. Chowder you just repeated what you've did in the first chapter.

Chowder- oh. On with the chapter

Authoress- Too late!

It's the end of the chapter!


	3. Authoress Note

Authoress note

If you don't like those brake that I put on the previous chapter?

Well if you do ill try not to make one of those brakes any more

NOW CAN YOU

PLEASE READ

AND REVIEW!

IT'S MY FIRST EVER FANFIC!!!


End file.
